


Stop trying to make me thick!

by im_F_U_B_A_R



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_F_U_B_A_R/pseuds/im_F_U_B_A_R
Summary: vyvyan wit an ed, TW anorexia ? but not for weight loss, paranoia, and anxiety, based off the song, you make me thick by snfu
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Kudos: 3





	Stop trying to make me thick!

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out like ass but idc i worked hard on it so y'all gotta deal with it now lmao, again TW vomit, paranoia, anxiety

song: https://youtu.be/YUCNEkqTP4A (snfu - you make me thick)

vyvyan just ate, but he shouldnt have, he could feel his anxiety rising and projecting onto the food he just ate, making it the reason everyone was constantly out for him, everyone, they wanted him to slip up they want him to fuck up. They want to make him thick, watch him fuck up, show them he wasnt just named basterd but was a bastard too. Stress always built up, paranoia strangled him, he needed to get the shit inside him out and fast, it was contaminated and he needed it out, vyvyan threw his door open and sped over to the bathroom, and grabbed the door handle and turned it, but it was locked. He stopped for only a second before ripping the door open, the thought of this shit staying in his stomach too much for him. He heard ricks girly scream yelling about privacy or something but he didnt care, he grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him out of his way, going straight to the toilet, taking his middle and index fingers and shoving them down his throat, he threw up, he looked down at the vomit but still felt that feeling of shit in his stomach so he forced his fingers down his throat once again, stuff came up but very little was actually in his stomach. He heard rick say something but he didnt care, he needed to get this fucking out now before he takes a knife and trys to take it out that way. Rick yells something at him again, and vyvyan responds by yelling one of his go to insults, not wanting to deal with his shit at the moment, the punk goes back to the job at hand and shoves his fingers down his throat, further down this time almost touching the back of his throat, but only bile was coming up at this point. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and he grabbed it, pulling the person attached down, he was met with ricks face, who looked concerned, rare for the so called anarchist, vyvyan looked dead in his eyes and said unusually calmly "hey prick dont you see that im doing something here, now, get the fuck out", and let go from the other mans hand, "n-no! the peoples poet is here for the people and is going to be here for you now, so what are you doing this for?!?", rick said his lack of humility always surprised vyv, the man could be on trail for murder and he still would act like hes the greatest person there, Vyvyan sighed, Rick wasnt going to give up pestering him and would just keep asking if he threw him out of the room, might as well deal with it here and now while he still has a chance to save face. "Im puking, to get the shit out of my stomach", vyvyan said, "yes well- Obviously! but i ment why", rick paused thinking for a second, "your not anorexic are you? Vyvyan, youre not fat by any means, you have a lot of muscles that contributes to your weight but-", vyv knew he was going to go on some dumbass rant so he stopped him, "Shut up you poof! I know im not fat, i needed to get what was inside my stomach out before it killed me, and thats it.", vyvyan hoped this was enough to get the poet off his back, "Before it killed you? Do we need to get you to the hospital, i can get mike and neil and-", vyvyan had to cut him off again, "No! You dont need to get anybody, i didnt even want you in here, i was hoping you'd take the hint and leave when i threw you out, i just didnt have time to make sure you did get out. This is just something that happens, and your making a big deal out of it for nothing!", Rick was shocked, vyvyan sounded like he was actually upset, and not in the usual 'test me and i'll kill you' sort of way. "Vyvyan, it is a big deal becouse your hurting yourself. This isnt healthy, your training to be a doctor, what would you say to someone who was doing this, i know we fight a lot but i do care about you and what you do, an- and im sure you feel the same about me. Now, do you need help getting to your room?", rick held his hand out and vyvyan grabbed it


End file.
